Anruf
by dacapo
Summary: Disela-sela kegiatan mengawasi Misa Amane, si rambut pirang menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon si rambut merah. Dan itu merupakan awal sebuah tragedi…


**Anruf**

**Summary:** Disela-sela kegiatan mengawasi Misa Amane, si rambut pirang menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon si rambut merah. Dan itu merupakan awal sebuah tragedi…

**Disclaimer:** Death Note sepenuhnya milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. Tapi saya punya doujinnya #gaknyambung

**Genre:** Parody/Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Warning:** OOC, typo, garing, pengulangan kata, slight MattMello

**A/N:** Ini merupakan parodi gaje dari chapter 85 manga Death Note. Entah kenapa pas baca-baca ulang kepikiran bikin fanfic. Soalnya acara telepon-teleponan(?) Mello-Matt itu kan endingnya gantung. Tiba-tiba aja udah pindah scene ke SPK… ah sangat disayangkan (apanya?)…

* * *

Misa Amane harus terus diawasi. Pantau terus setiap pergerakannya. Jangan lewatkan sekecil apapun petunjuk penting yang dapat mendukung hipotesa bahwa gadis imut (setidaknya begitulah pendapat si _goggleboy_) itu adalah Kira kedua.

Hal inilah yang menjadi prioritas utama sang (mantan) Bos mafia—Mello, saat ini. Memasang berbagai perlengkapan mengintip—eh bukan, penyadap maksudnya, di kediaman si artis agar dapat mengetahui segala gerak-geriknya, merupakan langkah pertama yang dilakukan pemuda berambut pirang ini.

Sedangkan pengawasan di luar gedung dialihkan ke tangan si _game holic_ yang memang sudah ahli dalam bidang intip-mengintip—maaf, ralat, _hacking_. Rasanya sudah jelas siapa orang yang dimaksud, jadi tidak perlu lagi kan menyebutkan namanya?

Tapi berhubung yang dibicarakan adalah paca—uhuk karakter favorit Author, maka ada baiknya ikut diperkenalkan juga. Matt. Siapa lagi coba?

* * *

"Mocchi, kita sudah tinggal bersama selama lima hari bukan? Nanti kalo Misa dituduh selingkuh oleh Light gimana dong?" Suara Misa memecah keheningan.

'Pembicaraan macam apa ini? Sungguh tidak penting,' pikir Mello

Antara karena tidak mendapat info yang benar-benar berguna bagi penyidikkan dan bosan, Mello memutuskan menelepon _partner_-nya untuk mengecek keadaan di luar sana. Yah hitung-hitung melepas rindulah. —_Author sekarat ditembak Mello_—

Sejurus kemudian jemarinya dengan cekatan menekan kombinasi angka pada tuts ponsel miliknya.

'_Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut setiap ada kamu…'_

Bunyi nada sambung telepon genggam Matt mengalun.

"…"

Mello _speechless._

Saat itu juga, ingin rasanya ia melempar benda yang ada ditangannya ke tembok.

Tapi hasrat merusak barangnya tak jadi dilancarkan, Mello kan mau kangen-kangenan sama Matt —_Author berhasil menghindar dari hujan peluru_—

"Halo?" Terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Hei Matt, bagaimana kabar di sana?" Tanya Mello _to-the-point_, berusaha melupakan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Kabarku atau kabar penyelidikkan?" Bukannya menjawab, Matt malah balik bertanya. Seulas senyum jahil langsung tercipta di wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Tch, tentu saja kabar penyelidikkan_mu_ bodoh!" Sembur Mello. Tak ayal hal ini langsung membangkitkan emosinya yang memang mudah tersulut apalagi dalam kondisi bosan seperti sekarang.

**Kadar emosi: 10%**

"Aww Mello gak lucu ah… gitu aja marah," sahut Matt dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Yah begitulah dia, sangat senang 'menggoda' (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membangkitkan emosi) sahabatnya itu. Walaupun ia tahu itu artinya siap mati kapan saja.

**Kadar emosi: 25%**

"Membosankan. Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti. Paling-paling hanya Aizawa dan beberapa polisi yang tadi masuk ke dalam. Sungguh membosankan pekerjaan semacam ini," Sambung Matt cepat-cepat sebelum mendapatkan makian gratis.

"Tidak usah mengeluh. Di sini juga sama saja. Kau harus tetap waspada atau bisa-bisa kau terkecoh,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak tukar tugas saja? Kau sih enak, mengawasi cewek imut... Nah sedangkan aku, dari tadi hanya menatap om-om yang hilir mudik," Matt curhat.

**Kadar emosi: 35%**

"Begini ya Mail Jeevas…" Mello mencoba untuk menekan darah tingginya "… Kalau kau yang menangani tugas mengamati-cewek-imut ini, jadinya kau hanya akan fokus pada si wanita, bukan tugas yang harus diemban. Singkatnya: tidak profesional. Sadar tidak?" Akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata sarkasme dari mulut si pirang.

"Aku tahu kok saat-saat dimana harus _mendahulukan pekerjaan_ dan _mendekati wanita_. Tenang saja. Nanti kalo ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan barulah aku akan meminta nomor hp-nya. Jadi bagaimana? Mau bertukar peran?" Matt memulai negosiasi.

"Che! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! Lagian, dengar dari suaranya saja sudah menyebalkan. Dan kalau dia benar-benar Kira kedua, mampus saja kau! Sudah ah! Jangan macam-macam lagi!" Mello langsung menutup negosiasi dengan penuh kekesalan yang jelas terpancar dari frekuensi suaranya.

**Kadar emosi: 50% **

Bukannya kesal karena dibentak-bentak, justru seringai jahil mengembang dengan sempurna di bibir sang _hacker_.

"… Kau _cemburu_ ya?"

"…"

"Halo? Mello?

"…"

"Kau masih hidup?"

"… Matt, kau…INGIN CEPAT-CEPAT MENYUSUL L KE ALAM BAKA YA? SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP RUPANYA!" Teriak Mello dengan volume maksimum.

**Kadar emosi: 80%**

Ah Mello, masih saja pura-pura. Bilang saja 'iya sayang'. Anggaplah sebagai _fanservice_ buat _fujoshi_ di luar sana —_Author beneran tewas dicincang Mello_—

"Bercanda, bercanda. Hahaha, santai sedikit dong Mello. Gara-gara kasus Kira, kita jadi jarang bersenda gurau seperti dulu lagi… seperti waktu di _Wammy's House_…"

Si rambut merah masih biasa-biasa saja menanggapi amukan pemuda temperamental itu. Udah biasa kali ya? Sungguh hebat kau nak!

Tapi kenapa suasananya jadi serius begini?

"… _Whammy's house_… Aku juga merindukan tempat itu…suasana, atmosfir dan persaingan yang tercipta di sana," Mello akhirnya sedikit tenang dengan disinggungnya tempat mereka dibesarkan. Tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan.

'_Setelah menangani kasus ini, mungkin tidak ada salahnya berkunjung sejenak ke sana_,' batin Mello.

'_Dan pergi ke dokter untuk mengecek tensi darah, gara-gara si bodoh ini_.'

**Kadar emosi: 70%**

"Kau juga rindu kan? Aku juga… rindu akan suster cantik yang biasa merawat kita kalo sedang sakit," Matt berkata dengan mantab.

'JEGEEER'

Suasana seriusnya dibatalkan saudara-saudara.

"Che! Mulai lagi omong kosongmu. Suster itu kan lebih tua darimu. Si tersangka Kira kedua juga. Jangan-jangan seleramu yang lebih tua ya?" Kali ini Mello malah menanggapi ocehan lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm, mungkin juga. Pertama si suster cantik, lalu cewek imut itu, dan…" Matt sok mikir.

"Dan?" Mellopun penasaran.

"_**Kau**_," jawab Matt singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas.

'BRAAAAAAAAAKK'

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda berpakaian ketat serba hitam itu langsung membanting ponsel _black berry_ sekennya ke lantai. Meninggalkan tugas mengintip—eh, mengawasi Misa Amane dan bergegas menuju dimana lawan bicaranya tadi berada lengkap dengan aura membunuh.

Detik itu juga Matt berfirasat harus segera membuat surat wasiat.

**Kadar emosi: MAKSIMUM**

**

* * *

**

A/N: uwooooo gaje banget ni fic! Ini fic pertama saya **seumur hidup**. Terkesan lebay, tapi emang kenyataannya begitu DDX dan akhirnya fic pertama saya persembahkan buat MattMello. Yey! XDDD Pairing yang mampu membawa saya ke lembah fujoshi lol.

Matt playboy parah hahaha. Sudah lama saya ingin menampilkan Matt yang seperti ini, akhirnya kesampaian juga XDD habisnya udah dua kali bilang Misa imut sih… saya kan cemburu #dikemplang

Judulnya itu diambil dari bahasa Jerman yang artinya 'Call'. Sebenarnya mau pake yang bahasa Inggris, tapi pasaran. Lagipula Mello kan orang Jerman (terus kenapa coba?)

Genre Parody/Romance. Tapi sama sekali gak lucu apalagi romantis *headdesk*. Awalnya pas Matt bilang 'kau' saya mau bikin Mellonya agak gimana gitu (maksud?). Tapi gak jadi. Gak cocok ama Mello. Jadinya yah gitu deh, dibikin gengsian. Lebih IC kayaknya

Apa saya ganti aja ya genrenya? :/

Maaf kalo fic gak mutu ini nyampah di FDNI =_="

Concrit dibuka selebar-lebarnya demi kemajuan author. Saya yakin banyak typo-nya karena dibikin pas tengah malam. Silahkan sampaikan kesan-kesan pembaca budiman mengenai fic nista ini dengan meng-klik tombol keramat di bawah.


End file.
